Finding What Was Once Lost
by Pyronia
Summary: Summer is here and with it comes freedom, relaxation, and Allistor? When Arthur's older brother comes to spend the summer with him, he brings a whole stew of bad luck with him. Old wounds are opened up and new ones are created, sparing none in their path of destruction. Who can a poor guy trust when even your own family is against you and it seems they have the world on their side?
1. Prologue: Arrival Anew

"Have a great summer!" Arthur rolled his eyes and began to stuff his books into his bag irritably. "It's hardly going to be a great summer with him around…" He thought bitterly to himself, reminded of the fact that his older brother, Allistor, was coming to stay with him. He was startled by a firm hand grasping his shoulder, "Angleterre…" Arthur turned to see a tall blonde smiling at him. His wavy hair was pulled into a messy bun at the nape of his neck and he had a bright red scarf draped across his shoulders. A pair of vibrant blue eyes bored into his green ones causing Arthur to look away in embarrassment. "What do you want frog?!" He took a step back freeing himself from the older boy's grip, "I zust wanted to zay hi, geez don't be zo uptight."

The blonde flipped one of his bangs back, taking note of his reflection in the nearby window. He blew himself a kiss, much to Arthur's annoyance, and began to feel the strong line of his jaw. "I am one beautiful man, oui?" Arthur sighed, shaking his head in pity, "You are so full of yourself Francis…" Taking him by the hand, Francis pulled Arthur to his chest and lifted his chin as to whisper in his ear. "How would you like to be full of me too?" Before he could get out a sharp reply he was grabbed around the waist from behind and snatched away from Francis into yet another chest; this one was softer, and covered in… leather? "I don't think so Francy-Pants! Like anyone would want to be with your perverted ass!" Arthur struggled to lift his head but found himself pulled closer, to the point he thought he would be crushed. "Alfred?! What the bloody hell?! Let go of me!" His angry command was met with a loud outburst of laughter, "No way dude your mine!" Arthur felt his cheeks flush and quickly hid his face in his hands, "Don't say it like that git…"

Alfred loosened his grip allowing Arthur to scoot a little away from him. "Why not it's the truth?" Arthur's eyes immediately fell to his now messy shirt, which he began to fumble with in an attempt to hide his blush. "It's…um…it's…" Alfred smiled finishing his sentence for him, "Embarrassing?" His eyes flicked from Alfred's face to Francis's before he gave a small nod. "Oh my gozh Angleterre, you're too adorable!" Francis gushed, cradling his chin in his hands. Arthur's blush deepened and he had a sudden urge to punch the Frenchman in his stomach just to stop him from grinning. "I am not!" Alfred rolled his eyes in disbelief, "Um yea dude, you are." He wrapped an arm around the blushing teen's shoulders and pulled their heads close. "But that's okay because this awesome hero will protect you from perverts like France!" Francis scowled indignantly, "I'm not ah pervert! I am merely ah aggreszive lover!" Crossing his arms angrily he stomped away to go gather his things.

Arthur couldn't help but laugh at how upset Francis had become, "Ahahaha! An aggressive lover?! You've got to be kidding me!" He wiped a tear from his eye and noticed Alfred watching him intently, his laughter immediately died away as he suddenly felt very vulnerable under the American's gaze. "It's been awhile since you've laughed like that…" Arthur inwardly cringed remembering how tense he had been the past month after learning his brother was coming at the end of the school year. "Yea, I guess it has." He suddenly remembered he was supposed to meet Allistor at the train station at four and quickly untangled himself from Alfred. "Bullocks! What time is it?!" Alfred confusedly looked down at his watch, "Um, like three forty-five, why?" Arthur stared at him in shock before quickly snatching his bag up from where it had fallen on the floor. "I'm sorry Al, but I have to leave." He began to weave his way between the desks when he stopped. "Iggy! Wait for me!" Alfred reached across his desk and grabbed his bag before hurrying after Arthur who had once again started for the door. "Dude I said wait!"

"And I did."

"Yea for like two seconds!"

"I don't have time for this I have to be at the train station by four."

Arthur shifted his shoulder bag to his other arm and pushed open the door, Alfred right on his heels. "W…why?" Alfred instantly began to regret skipping gym earlier that afternoon, his legs burning from having to run to catch up with Arthur who seemed to be having no trouble at all. "My brother is coming to stay with me this summer and I told him I'd meet him at the station." Alfred was confused; he didn't remember Arthur ever mentioning he had a brother. "You have a brother?" Arthur flashed him a sad little smile as they turned the corner into the main hall. "Five actually…" Alfred couldn't imagine five more Arthur's, he could barely imagine one more! "How come you don't ever talk about them? Why haven't I met them yet?" Arthur suddenly grew quiet and lowered his head, his bangs blocking his face from Alfred's view. "It's complicated…" Although he wanted to ask more questions, Alfred remained silent and focused on keeping up with Arthur without crashing into fellow students. Arthur avoided Alfred's eyes, not wanting to talk about his brothers any longer; now was not the time to go reopening old wounds…


	2. What's Mine Is Yours Mostly: Part 1

**Author's Note: So sorry this took me so long but I was having computer troubles, its kinda short so I'll post part two later on.**

* * *

><p>"I almost thought we wouldn't make it in time…" Arthur scanned the mob of people coming and going from the trains looking out for a bright splash of red hair. "Of course we made it, told ya the hero would get you here!" Alfred smiled brightly; glad to have been of help. After leaving the school building Alfred had offered to drive Arthur to the train station, an offer the brit gladly accepted. He hadn't quite expected to get there that fast however, and now his stomach was filled to the point of bursting with butterflies. Wiping his brow, he forced a smile, hoping to hide his anxiety from Alfred. "So who exactly am I looking for?!" Alfred shoved his hands into his pockets, watching as people flowed endlessly from the doors of the station. "Um, he's a little shorter than you with red hair… lots of it … and green eyes, like mine…" Arthur trailed off marveling in how much his eyes looked like that of his brother. "Er, is that all?! I still don't see him then!"<p>

Arthur bit his lip and looked out into the crowd again, "He has a Scottish accent… that should make him easy enough to find…" The noise in the station was deafening, between the low rumble of hundreds of feet and the thundering of train wheels, Alfred could barely hear what Arthur was saying. "Dude I can't hear what you're saying!"

"My bad, I said he has a Scottish accent!"

Alfred nodded in understanding, stepping closer to avoid being knocked over by the surging crowd. "You see him yet?!" Arthur shook his head in dismay, once again wiping his sweat. "Maybe his train is late!"

"Maybe so!"

Alfred sighed, peeling of his jacket and wrapping it around his waist. "It's hot and I'm hungry, he needs to hurry up already!" Arthur nodded in agreement looking up at the large clock mounted on the wall. "He's really late…" His attention was dragged from his thoughts by a loud crash followed by the sound of people arguing. "What the hell?!" Alfred shrugged, craning his neck to see what was going on. He looked back at Arthur, a slight frown on his face, "I think I found him…" Grabbing Arthur's hand, he began to pull him towards the noise, shoving past people as he went. "Outta my way, hero coming through!" Eventually they managed to squeeze past the mass of people who had gathered around the scene. As the people began to thin out Arthur was able to see someone lying on the ground holding their face in pain.

"Yo dude, you okay?" Alfred crouched down and helped him to a sitting position, offering a napkin from his pocket. The boy looked up at Alfred's face, his red eyes shining with pain, and snatched the napkin from him. He held it to his mouth, his eyes darting from Alfred to his attacker; his fist shaking he nodded. "It'll take more than that to hurt a person as awesome as me." He smiled, flicking up a middle finger towards his attacker. "You really should stop causing so much trouble Gilbert; you're going to your brother a heart attack…" He stiffened defensively, "I'm not the one who started it, and besides West isn't here anyway." Arthur looked across the way to Gilbert's attacker and felt his insides lurch; standing in front of him was yet another teen, wearing an open plaid shirt over a black graphic tee with ripped jeans. His shoulder length red hair was in a frazzled mess and hung just low enough to brush his thick eyebrows which were furrowed in anger above his bright emerald eyes. Both of his fists were clinched at his sides, the left one's knuckle grazed and bleeding. "I'm the one who started it?" Allistor raised an eyebrow in mock astonishment, "Last time I checked, yur 're the one who star'ed et! I said fuckin' excuse meh, and yur kept on standin' there like a feckin' idiot so I moved ya myself. I should've just_" He stopped finally noticing his younger brother, "Oi, Artie how ya been?" He grinned wiping his hands on his shirt. Arthur didn't know how to respond, his brother hadn't even been there an hour yet and he was already causing trouble; some of the bystanders had their phones out recording the fight while others whispered to each other. Embarrassed couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling, so with a forced smile he turned and began to walk away.

"Where ya going Artie? Aren't ya glad to see meh?" Allistor shoved his hands into his pockets, taking a second to look Gilbert over. "I'm going home." Arthur tugged on the edge of Alfred's shirt, causing the latter of the two to stand and follow him. He absolutely refused to answer his brother's calls as he pulled his boyfriend through the station. "So, um that's some brother…" Alfred ran a hand through his hair not sure how to ease Arthur's anger. "He is not my brother." Alfred frowned, "Harsh much?" Arthur stopped causing Alfred to run into his back, "Dude! You have to stop doing that!" Arthur smiled weakly, ignoring the looks they were getting from obstructing the flow of traffic. "Since when have I ever been nice?" Alfred laughed, the sound making Arthur feel a little better; at least if Allistor was going to be there Alfred was too. "Good point." Arthur had haft a mind to continue walking as soon as Allistor caught up with them but for the sake of Alfred, who was about to pass out, he stood still.

"Well that was a haft arsed move." Allistor jogged to a stop by Alfred's side and looked pointedly down at him. "What's his problem?" Alfred held up a hand to stop Arthur from answering before finding enough energy to stand up straight, "Skipped gym_" Allistor frowned skeptically, "Two years straight." He scoffed, shaking his head in pity before turning to Arthur. "Who's this, ya bodyguard?" He laughed at his joke, shrugging as he was met with silence.

"Actually no, I'm his_"

"Best friend! Allistor this is Alfred, a good friend of mine…"

Arthur met Alfred's glare with a sharp look that kept him quiet. "Yea… It's nice to meet you Allistor." Alfred held out his hand for Allistor to shake it, but winded up pulling it back when he ignored it. "Sure." Arthur wrung his hands impatiently and cleared his throat, "It's hot so I would like to go home now." Alfred nodded his head in agreement his eyes never leaving Arthur's face. The normally composed teen was obviously nervous, his hair was a sweaty mess and he could barely contain himself. His eyes constantly darted from the floor to his brother, not to mention he kept checking his clothes and his hands were forever in motion. He seemed to purposefully avoid conversation with both him and his brother and his face was so red it reminded him of Spain's tomato field. If Arthur was this shaken up then Alfred knew something was up, and that something had a Scottish accent and red hair…


	3. What's Mine Is Yours Mostly: Part 2

**Author's Note: It took me way too long to do this one but here it is, I hope you guys like it ^_^**

* * *

><p>The silence was killing Alfred; he longed to talk to Arthur but was afraid of being turned down. He looked over at his boyfriend who was staring blankly out the passenger window, his hands gripping his knees tightly. Checking to make sure Allistor was still asleep in the backseat; he slipped his hand across his seat and squeezed Arthur's hand tightly. He was relieved to feel the pressure returned and blushed as he realized he was grinning like an idiot. "You look stupid…" He laughed, thankful at least, that Arthur was still willing to talk to him. "I don't look stupid, I look happy." Arthur smiled, shaking his head, "You can look happy, and stupid at the same time."<p>

Alfred frowned watching Allistor sleep in the rearview mirror, "Why didn't you tell your brother I was your boyfriend?" Arthur bit his lip, trying his best to keep his gaze steady not wanting to worry Alfred. "Um, I guess I was just nervous and…um… forgot…" Alfred rolled his eyes, watching as the yellow stripes in front of him passed at even intervals under his car. There was no way Arthur could have forgotten something like that; was he perhaps… ashamed of him? Alfred shook his head clearing the thoughts away, Arthur loved him, there was no way he could be ashamed of him. Maybe, perhaps…

"Arthur… he does know you're gay right?" He knew the answer before Arthur had even answered him, "Well… I mean… not technically, but I plan on telling him… just not right now…" Alfred sighed, a pit of dread growing in his stomach. "And why not now? Don't you think that's something he should know?" Arthur looked away, ignoring the look Alfred was giving him. "You wouldn't understand… just please, go along with it for now…" Arthur leaned his head against the window, hoping the warm glass would ease his growing headache. "Of course I won't understand if you don't tell me!" Arthur shot him a harsh glare motioning to his sleeping brother, "Shut up or you'll wake him up." Alfred returned the look, his blue eyes glazed in pain. "So what, am I supposed to pretend that the last four years just didn't happen?"

"Alfred it's not like that!"

"Then what is it?! Are you ashamed to be with me?!" His hand flew to his mouth as Arthur's eyes widened in shock, "Wha…what? Why would I be_?"

"Forget it."

"Al, I didn't mean to make you feel_"

"I said forget about it!" He was suddenly aware of a stinging pain in his eyes and he looked back to the road. "Why's he crying?" A very groggy Allistor sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I have allergies, I'm fine…" Allistor immediately looked at Arthur, who in turn pretended to be sleep, burying his face in the collar of his shirt. "If ya say so." Alfred smiled hoping Allistor wouldn't notice how fake it was. "Hey, are you hungry or anything?" Allistor smirked watching the wide arrange of fast food joints passing his window, "I don't eat American crap." Alfred let his comment slide not wanting to stir up any more trouble. A brief image of Gilbert laying on the ground at the train station crossed his mind and he squared his shoulders, reminded of Allistor's quick temper.

Arthur swatted at the hand attempting to wake him from his nap, "Go away, I don't want to wake up yet…" He huffed in annoyance as the hand continued to shake him, squinting into the harsh light; he looked up at figure standing above him. "What?" He asked turning on his side to keep the sun out of his face. "We're home. Wake up." His eyes shot open at the sound of Alfred's voice and he sat up, wiping the trail of spit off his face. As Alfred turned to leave he reached out and tugged the back of his jacket instantly wishing he hadn't, "What?" He flinched at the blank stare Alfred gave him, searching for something, anything, to say, "Where's Allistor?" Alfred nodded over his shoulder towards Allistor who was attempting to pull his suitcase out of the car's trunk. He got out, stretching his arms above his head, welcoming the cool breeze blowing through. "That's so much better!" He glanced over at Allistor who was also enjoying the newfound breeze, "Yep."

"Are you guys just going to stand out here?"

"We're coming go ahead in." Alfred shrugged, looking from Arthur to Allistor, before climbing the stairs to his townhouse. "A good friend huh?" Arthur put on his best straight face as he answered his brother's question, "What is that supposed to mean?" Allistor laughed, crossing his arms across his chest, "Seems to meh like he's interested." He raised a brow, checking his brother's face for a reaction; but per the norm, he couldn't read Arthur's facial expressions. "Alfred? Interested in me? Don't be ridiculous." Arthur tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear as his brother eyed him suspiciously, "I figured as much, he doesn't seem like da queer type to meh." Arthur laughed, the sound nervous and strained, "Why would you think that anyway?" Allistor tilted his head, "Don't know, guess he just gave off that vibe." He slung his bag over his shoulder and closed the trunk before heading up the stairs himself.

Arthur waited till he heard the door click shut before releasing the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. There was no way Allistor could know about them! He had made sure of it! But somehow…even still… Arthur collapsed against the side of the car, his knees suddenly growing weak, no longer being able to support him. Allistor didn't know, besides he was too stupid to realize it on his own! Arthur smiled, comforted by his brother's lack of logical thinking. Bracing himself against the car, he stood up and brushed off his jeans. Accepting the challenge before him, he climbed the stairs and opened the door…

"What's mine is yours man." Alfred gestured to the house around them, his best hero smile plastered on his face. "You guys…live together?" Allistor looked up as Arthur came in and frowned, "Artie never told meh he had a roommate." Arthur shrugged throwing his backpack onto the couch, "Didn't seem important at the time."


End file.
